


the square root of 69

by momotori



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotori/pseuds/momotori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noiz is going home</p>
            </blockquote>





	the square root of 69

**Author's Note:**

> so im going through my old text post tag/documents and i find this gem

“Aoba, would you care for some tacos?”

 

“Noiz..,” “What are you wearing…?”

 

“Aoba, this is my true form.”

 

“Noiz, get out of that pizza costume. It reeks of unloved teenager”

 

“It’s my home, Aoba. I speak for the trees.”

 

“Noiz.”

 

“You can’t control me. This is who I am.”

 

“Are you forgetting who you’re talking to?” Aoba throws up his hand, like Hinata when someone is wrong, putting it on Noiz’s face. “Noiz.”

 

“Aoba.”

 

Aoba starts to use scrap on Noiz.

 

“I’m in,” Aoba says in a hacker voice. “I demand you take off that dumb pizza costume at once,” Aoba the continues to leave Noiz’s mind.

 

“I’m out,” Aoba lifts up Noiz wITH HIS BGI MEATY CLAwS. “Noiz..”

 

“My anaconda don’t want none unless u got buns hun,” Noiz gently whispers in Aoba’s ear.

 

Aoba slam dunks Noiz into the dumpster.

 

“Come on and slam and welcome to the jam,” Aoba whispers. 


End file.
